With the rapid development of information technologies, electronic information security has been paid more and more attention, and users need to keep their specific information a secret on many occasions. However, in some situations, carriers of the specific information may need to be disclosed to non-specific users; therefore, users often want to securely, conveniently and intuitively acquire specific information oriented to themselves from information carriers oriented to the non-specific users, but conventional systems are inadequate.